In His Arms And All His Crap
by Kuro Ookami Hatake
Summary: JD wonders why he puts up with Perry Cox's crap. JDCox. Established Relationship.


Fandom : Scrubs

Rating : T /M-

Title : In His Arms, and All His Crap

Pairing : JDCox, TurkCarla

Warnings : Established Relationship, Slash, MxM , MxF, Drama, Drinking

Summary : JD wonders why he puts up with Perry Cox's crap. JDCox. Established Relationship

Dedication : Um...me! Cause I rock!!

* * *

JD walked down the hallway, laying his clipboard on the nurses station. He sighed and looked up at Carla. 

"Why do I do it, Carla?" "Do what, bambi?" "Put up with all the name calling and crap from Perry?"

Carla smiled at JD in a sisterly way. "Well, before we answer that question, lets answer another. Why did you fall in love with Perry Cox?" JD smiled.

"Well that's easy. He's dominating, protective, smart, good-looking, good with Jack, doesn't put up with anybodies crap, and because as much as i bitch about it, the '_newbie'_ thing really is a turn-on." JD smiled, closing his eyes slowly, imagining his lover and fiance.

The two had had a fight yesterday over Rowdy of all things. Perry had insisited that Turk and Carla keep the thing, and JD had flat out refused, saying that Rowdy was his dog, and therefore, he would be staying in their house, not Turk and Carla's. Perry had crossed the line when he had called JD selfish, saying he couldn't have everything he wanted.

JD had asked for nothing from Perry, and had let him choose everything, knowing his lover would take care of it, and felt completely justified in wanting one thing in the entire house he had let Perry choose. As soon as Perry had finished his sentence, JD walked out the door and spent the night on Turk and Carla's couch.

He hadn't seen Perry all morning, and was ready to concede defeat. He couldn't sleep without Perry, and he missed all the touches and kisses the two shared in the morning.

He was on Perry withdrawl, DAMMIT!

He whined slightly, dropping his chin on the Nurses counter, and told Carla what he had been thinking about. Carla cocked her head in a thoughtful fashion. "Tell him he can decide if Rowdy could stay in the house. If he says no, Rowdy can stay with us, and you can see him later." JD nodded slightly. "I got rid of Sasha, and let him help me get another car, but I hope i don't have to give up rowdy." He sighed and picked up his last chart for the day. "I'll be right back, this is my last patient, and he just needs a dose of cold medicine."

Twenty minutes later showed JD changed from his scrubs and saying goodbye to carla, and leaving. After a short internal debate, he headed torwards he and Perry's house. He got there and frowned when he saw all the lights off. He walked up the doorway, and grabbed the just-noticed note from the black wood door.

'JD, had a last minute _thing. _If you read this at all, don't wait up, i won't be back until 6 or 7 hours after your done at work. Perry'

Unwillingly, JD felt tears prick his eyes. Was his lover really that desperate to get away from him? JD walked inside and into their shared bedroom. He grabbed his toothbrush, and a small travel bag, loading up a few outfits. He would be staying at Carla and Turks for a little bit. He hastily ran out the door before he could loose his cool.

JD could no longer stay in the house that reminded him so much of his love.

* * *

JD walked into Turk and Carla's apartment, and wiped away tears on his sleeve, laying down lengthwise on the couch. Carla walked in, and rushed to JD's side. 

"Bambi? What is it?" JD explained quickly about the house and note, and started crying again. Man or not, he almost physically hurt being away from the man for this long.

Carla got a hard look to her eyes. "Sleep Bambi. It'll be okay." JD sniffed, and soon fell into an uneasy sleep.

Carla stood up, and told Turk to watch JD.

She had a trip to make.

* * *

Carla pulled up in front of the bar and rolled her eyes. Perry was so predicatable. Plus his little fourseater was in the parking lot, Jack's harness still in the back. 

She quickly made her way into the bar, locating Cox after only a second of searching, showing how often she was with the man. She walked up, and turned him torward her.

She punched the older doctor straight in the mouth.

Cox looked up from the floor, where he wiped the small trail of blood from his lip.

He sighed.

"He's at your house isn't he?"

She nodded, and the two left the bar. Cox followed Carla to her house.

* * *

Perry walked into the living room and sighed. JD was curled up small on the couch, hugging a pillow to hs chest. He sighed and snuggled the pillow closer. "Hmm...Perry..." he mumbled, curling tighter still, somehow. 

Cox leaned down, and ran a hand through JD's hair. JD's eyes slowly fluttered open and he smiled.

"Hey."

Perry smiled back. "Hey there. You ready to come back home? Cause i_she-hure _ain't sleeping in our bed alone."

JD smiled again and nodded. He hesitated. "And Rowdy?"

"Already in the car. Let's go."JD smiled.

"Thank you."

"No thanks, thanks. I was being selfish. Or something close to that emotion. Let's just get you in bed at home. Cause I'm betting i'm not the only one who can't sleep without his fiance beside him."

JD smiled and relaxed in Perry's arms after the taller picked him up bridal style.

He was just happy to be back in his Perry's arms.

And he realized, with a soft smile, that this was why he put up with the name calling and other crap.

To be held like this, in Perry Cox's arms, was as close to heaven as John Dorian could get on earth.

* * *

Well! I liked this. First real Scrubs story. I like Cox, but it sound's professional, or dirty. I think Perry makes him seem more human shrugs shoulders oh well. Have fun, and review! And read some of my other stories!

I have a Buffy : The Vampire Slayer and Yu-Gi-Oh! (Slash Spike/Yugi, Angel/Yami MAIN) crossover. Yugi is Spikes mate. XD I love IT!!

Love,

Kuro


End file.
